Angel of Darkness
by Bramwell-Brown
Summary: An assassin is hired to kill Levi; however, things don't go as planned. Then, Hange gets involved. Rated M for foul language and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Attack On Titan.

**Chapter 1**

He stood in front of the window. Middle aged, average height, brown eyes and hair, and had a slight limp. The man met the description I was given. I stood still like a statue and observed from my current position. The cold water was a never ending barrage against my skin. My gills, hidden behind my ears, allowed me to breath in my hiding spot located in the river. A cloak of black adorned my lean body, so no one could see me. Stealth was crucial for without it I would be nothing.

He moved towards the door. I moved towards the door. My movements had to be in sync otherwise it was game over. Opening the door, he stepped onto the patio. Removing a cigarette from his pocket, he lit it. Launching from the water, I used my dual bone blades to slice his throat and stab his heart. Hoisting him into the water, I kept any of his blood from getting on the patio. No use in leaving a mess for some unfortunate soul to clean up. His body was soon swept down stream, leaving no evidence of my actions. Diving into the river, I began swimming towards the titan infested city on the other side of the wall.

I passed through the flood gates, gills continuing to breath. The guards didn't notice my passage through Wall Rose. Its not like any sane person would willingly cross over into titan territory. Now in between Wall Rose and Wall Maria, I kept swimming until I reached a large lake. Swimming downwards, I eventually reached a hidden base on the bottom of the 150 feet deep lake. The base looked like a large mound of seaweed and muck to any outsider, but I knew better. Putting my palm on the scanner, the base confirmed my identity and allowed me in. I stood between the inner base and the water, waiting for the water to drain. The door in front of me slid open revealing the interior.

All in black and white, it had cement walls, floor, and ceiling. A thick black rug sat in the middle of the room with a black couch on top of it. The left wall had a standard built in steel bed that had pristine white covers adorning it. The right wall had different blue-prints covering it, and a simple metal desk sat beneath them with it's surface completely organized. The wall I was facing had racks ceiling to floor filled with weapons, armor, various other inventions that had no names, and preserved titan parts. I was an inventor-scientist type person one could say, but unlike most in this field, I kept my things organized.

One could also call me an assassin, a hermit, or even a psychopath, and they would all be right. I made my living killing people for other jealous, stupid, or/and mean people. Not that I cared what the person who was ordering the kill was like. I took off my cloak and hung it on the hook beside the door. Sighing tiredly, I draped myself across the couch. One more day passed and nothing changed; people were still just as ignorant as always. They thought if someone died their lives would get infinitely better, but it always seemed to bite them in the ass. Getting bored of my own depressing thoughts, I got up and hung my swords on the rack wall. Grabbing two easily concealable daggers, I shrugged my bullet-proof cloak back on and headed towards the one still running club in the city.

Swimming back into Wall Rose, I soon got to the club. As soon as I entered, I sat down at the corner table, shielding my face with my hood. A Military Police soldier soon moseyed his way over to my nondescript table. "I want you to put Captain Levi to sleep...permanently," the man stated. "Please give me a brief description, any other important information, preferred killing method, and my usual payment of a thousand dollars," I commanded im my usual emotionless voice. "He's short, muscular, has hard grey eyes, and black hair. He is with the Survey Corps, and they are currently at a castle outside Wall Maria. No preferred method. Are you sure there's no extra cost for it being outside the walls?" "Honestly, I prefer assignments when they're away from prying eyes. If he is not killed in three months maximum, I am dead and have failed. If this is the case, I apologize before hand for not doing my job." After I replied, he put the money on the table and left. I picked it up and concealed it under my cloak.

After returning to my 'house', I pulled out my maps of beyond the walls. Locating the castle, I made plans on how exactly I was going to accomplish this. I looked into my only mirror. I was a mutant. I had retractable webs between my toes and fingers and large feathery wings protruded from my back. Red eyes, raven hair, barely visible gills, a spade tail, and high cheek bones made me look almost otherworldly. Looking back down to the map, I decided flying would be most efficient. I grabbed my dual swords, foldable bow, ninja stars, and set of daggers - all of which were crafted from titan bone due to its light and non rusting properties. Sliding them into different hidden compartments in my leather warrior attire, I snatched my cloak and headed out the door once more. I swam at lightning speed until I reached the surface.

Then, I stretched out my wings and swept up into the sky. Because it was night, I blended in with the sky, seeing as I was dressed in only black. The wind rushed past my cheeks and the objects below looked ant sized. Within minutes, I landed a mile out from the castle. It was around one in the morning. The castle was huge, boasting at least a hundred rooms. I flew over the walls and landed in the main courtyard. A variety of titans were strapped down for experiments. Quit interested in this, I went up to one and pet it's hair. Since I was a mutant, the titan saw me as an animal and not a human. It allowed me to touch it without any signs of aggression. I was so caught up in observing the titan's reactions that I didn't realize someone sneaking up behind me.

"Why is Maggy not attacking you?" A strange woman with glasses asked excitedly. My heart staggered for a moment. "If you haven't noticed, I am not human like you; therefore, titans don't give a shit about me," I replied in an apathetic tone. The woman finally noticed the giant feathery wings protruding from my back, my blood red eyes, and me tail. "Who are you, and can I do experiments on you?!" she then got excited. "I sincerely apologize as I am a scientist too, but I have already done experiments. I also shouldn't even be talking to you because no one can know I'm here," I said in a sincerely apologetic tone. She then leapt at me, attempting to cuff me. Grabbing her wrist, I twisted it behind her. She was now in an efficient arm lock. "I have no business with you, but I do with one of your comrades. Do you happen to know of a Captain Levi?" She looked surprised at this.

"Yes, I do. Why do you want to know about him?" "I have no idea who he is, and I need to kill him in a three month time period. However, I prefer to be more efficient and kill my target within a week. I offer my condolences if you care for the black haired individual," I returned my usual interrogation speech. It was blunt, effective, and entertaining to hear people's reactions. "You're an assassin?! I didn't know those still existed! Why are you trying to kill Levi?! How have you not heard of humanity's greatest warrior?!" "Its nothing personal. I have a job to do, and, unfortunately, someone thought Levi's death would make their life infinitely better. I live outside the walls and only converse if necessary for my job or other necessity." After I said this, she went berserk, bit my hand, and ran.

"You little fucker!" I yelled, enraged. "Levi, Erwin, whoever! Help! AN INSANE ASSASSIN IS GOING TO TRY AND KILL LEVI!" the lady screeched in a voice so loud, I could've sworn I heard some dead people rise from the grave. "SHIT! God-dammit, you had to yell for help?! Now I'm gonna have to use my ninja stars! Augh, they're going to get filthy, and I just cleaned them last week!" I screamed, hating the thought of tarnishing my beautiful weapons. Soon I was surrounded by the Survey Corps all clad with their 3D maneuver gear and knives. Unsheathing my bone swords, I blocked the first swing towards me. Cutting through the other's sword like butter, I hit him with the hilt of my sword, knocking him out. Realising I was better at hand to hand combat, I sheathed my sword and began mowing them down. My tail and wings caught many of them by surprise which was a huge advantage. After over half of them fell unconscious, A loud voice yelled over the sound of fighting.

"What the hell are you brats doing?! I'm trying to sleep in here!" a man's voice called. "OHHH LEEEVVIIIII! There's a person here who wants to kill you!" the weird chick called out. Suddenly, a few soldiers fell as Levi trampled over them to get to me. He stood in front of me, observing. Not waiting for him to finish, I testily threw a ninja star at him. He dodged it. "What the hell are you,and what do you want?!" Levi commanded. I didn't answer and came at him faster than the human eye can see. In milliseconds, we were high up in the sky. His friends below were specks. "I apologize for the inconvenience, but I have been hired to kill your sorry ass. However, I have become bored as of late and don't feel like murdering someone tonight, so I am going to put you down. The bizarre woman called you 'humanity's greatest soldier'; therefore, I would like to spar with you or have a titan killing contest or whatever. Do you accept my proposal? By the way, if you beat me, you may try to kill me using any method or methods you wish, and I will let you without a fight."

He glared at me with curiosity and disgust. "When was the last time you showered?" was his answer. "I showered about thirty minutes ago recently after killing my last target. He was a truly revolting human being if I do say so myself." He relaxed a bit at my answer. "Hmm, I'll accept your proposal, but I have a few adjustments. If I win, Hange gets to experiment on you. If I lose, you don't kill me." I mulled a bit over this. "If you lose, you have to allow me to see this Hange's research as I am a scientist in my free time. If you win, not only will I let her experiment on me, but I will let her see my research," I tweaked a few things. "Wait. You have information on titans?" "Yes. I have been researching them since they first showed up. I have preserved soft tissues and know all their weaknesses. They do have more than just their neck," I replied, knowing the deal was too good to let go of now. "Deal. We shall have a sparring match." I chuckled evilly. "Didn't your parents ever tell you to not make deals with the devil?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Attack On Titan.

**Chapter 2**

"Didn't your parents warn you as well?" Levi responded. "I don't have any parents, dumb-ass." I then went into a spiraling downward dive. Wings tucked close for aerodynamics, we reached the ground quickly. I didn't slow down at all, and when I landed - on my feet of course, I created a sizable crater. "Are there any limits on weapons or inventions?" I asked, hoping he said no. "No, as long as I am also allowed to use any weapon." I smiled maliciously as soon as the word no came out of his - now that I realize it - kissable lips. Maybe I'll let Hange see my research even if I beat Levi to a bloody pulp. I drew a circle with a diameter of about 20 feet. "If one of us leaves the circle, they lose. If one of surrenders, they lose. If one of us dies or is knocked unconscious, they lose. Any questions or objections, humanity's greatest soldier?" I listed the various rules to our sparring match. "No."

We both stepped in to the circle. "Hange, please yell begin to start our match," Levi ordered. "Okay? Begin!" Hange looked confused by our duel. Levi, using his 3DMG, rushed me with his swords aimed at my neck. I easily blocked his advance with two paper looking bone fans and kicked his feet out from under him. To me, he seemed ridiculously slow due to my lightning fast reflexes. Glancing at my strange choice of weaponry, he rolled back onto his feet. "What kind of weapon is that? If you're going to fight me, at least try to be serious about it," he said monotonously. "Fans were traditionally used in Asia long ago. They are good for close and ranged combat if one is skilled enough," I replied, focused on his swords. He made another swing towards me. Swinging accurately, I hit the middle of his swords and cut them in half. Pushing my advantage, I swung the handle into his temple. He crumpled, unconscious. Too bad, I was hoping this would be more entertaining.

After carrying his body out of the circle, I used my healing powers that I rarely used and brought him back to reality. "Good morning, sunshine. Unfortunately, you were knocked unconscious, and I had to revive your sorry ass. You lost by the way if you hadn't noticed," I said this with an apathetic tone. He looked slightly disappointed, but no one but me seemed to notice this. "Even though you lost, I'll still share my research with Hange, but I will not allow her to conduct experiments on me. However, If she wants to see my research, she'll have to come to my house to do so. You may accompany her if it makes you feel better," I offered due to my good mood. "How do I know this isn't just a set up? Weren't you hired to kill me?" he asked without emotion. "If I wanted to kill you, I could have easily done it while you were dead to the world. I was hired to kill you, but I like you. I find you an interesting specimen and would like you to continue to live. My clients pay beforehand, so I don't lose anything by not killing you." He mulled over this. "Fine, but how will we get to your house without getting murdered by titans." "I have my ways. Just tell me when you're ready to leave," I replied, stashing my fans in my cloak. Levi and Hange then went into the castle.

BANG! A bullet whizzed towards me. Time slowed as I threw my cloak into the air to stop the bullet. Time restored to normal, and I was unharmed. My face and body had been hidden for the most part before but was now fully revealed. My black leather suit had tons of criss-crossing straps, and each strap held a different weapon. I was armed to the teeth with explosives, gases, tranquilizers, and other objects of my own invention. My chin length black hair, barely visible gills, feathery black wings, webbed fingers, and spaded black tail were on full display. I looked like a living, breathing demon that had just come out of the depths of hell. I'm pretty sure I heard someone pee their pants. "I apologize about being so heavily armed, but I was prepared to take down an army. Now please shut your gaping mouths, you imbeciles. You all knew I wasn't human. What were you expecting?" I said whilst glaring at the guy who tried to shoot me, "Now the one who attempted to shoot me, what were you hoping to get out of doing that? If you would have shot me, I would have healed in milliseconds. It would have done nothing, and you would have to face my wrath. I hope you have learned from your mistake."

I restored my cloak to it's original position, and one could almost hear the tension leave the room. "We are ready to go if now is okay," Levi said just now returning. "Your soldiers need some work, considering that dumb-ass just attempted to shoot me. He's luck my cloak's bullet-proof. Anyways, one of you crawl on my back, and I will carry the other person. We will fly there until the air turns to water. Any questions?" Hange decided to speak up, "What do you mean 'air turns to water'?" "My house is at the bottom of a lake. I have gills if you haven't noticed, but don't worry, my actual house has air in it. You'll just have to hold your breath when we hit the water. I'll take care of the rest." After I clarified this, Levi got on my back, and I picked up Hange. I took off into the air at around 50 miles per hour. We flew for about three minutes until we reached my lake.

"Hold your breath!" I yelled over the sound of wind rushing past our ears. I spiraled down and dived into the water. Using my feet, I swam us down to the door. Scanning my palm, the door opened, and I stepped in. After the water drained, my passengers took a deep breaths, gasping for air. "You can get off now," I said with slight amusement in my voice. Thankfully, they both got off. The door slid open revealing my base. It was pristine like always. Not a thing had a single speck of dirt or dust on it. "I'm sorry I don't have more furniture, but I usually don't entertain guests." I hung my cloak on the hook beside the door, revealing myself. Since they weren't there for the first revealing, they were taken by surprise. "What is that?! I can't believe you actually got that to work! That one there…" Hange kept rambling on about my different inventions, frothing from the mouth. "What is that white material? Is your 'house' clean?" Levi asked. I smiled viciously. "It's titan bone." Hange then started another rambling spree. "If you want to know if its clean, swipe your finger over something," was my second answer.

He swiped his finger over the wall. No dust was found, but it did start up my computer. "Welcome back to the base, Raven. How did your latest mission go?" the computer asked. "I decided to abort it due to some unusual circumstances. How was your day, Sheila?" "I spent the day going through some old files. Do you still need the files on titan reproduction, nuclear warfare, and bullet-proof materials, Raven?" "How many times do I have to tell you? If I don't need a file, I'll delete it. Now if you want to, you can delete the file on the old military set-up. I recently added the new one," I reprimanded Sheila. "Of course, Raven. It would be my pleasure." "While you're at it, give me a 3D projection of the anatomy of a titan. Make it the interactive diagram." A couple of seconds passed and then a large 3D projection of a titan appeared in the middle of the room in front of the couch. I gestured for my two guests to take a seat.

"Is that an actual computer?!" Hange asked excitedly. "Yes. I made and programmed it myself. Call it Sheila, otherwise it gets bitchy." "Did someone call me a computer again?! I'm going to kill that cunt." "Sheila! Stop being a bitch. She was trying to compliment you, dumb-ass. Anyways, I figured I'd start by showing you the weaknesses of the titan species." They both took a seat on my couch. I touched the diagram and zoomed it in on the brain of the titan. "They are mostly brain dead, but they still have one for breathing and instincts. There is a type of radiation that permanently stops their brain. This kills them. My body also makes a special kind of electric fire which disintegrates almost anything it touches, but a titian's body is affected even more by it. If my fire touches any part of one, the entire titan disintegrates," I then showed an electronic sample of a titan disintegrating, "The last weakness is if a wound is made with a part of another titan, it will not regenerate. That is one of the reasons my weapons are made from titan bone. Does this help you at all?" Hange lit up at my show and tell.

"What kind of radiation? Does it matter which body part? Why doesn't the wound regenerate? Can I look at your preserved specimens? Can you explain some of the weird contraption on the walls? Are you sure I can't experiment on you and this weird fire?" She barraged me with questions. "Beta radiation. No the body part doesn't matter. It recognizes the foreign part and doesn't feel the need to heal it. Yes you may peruse the preserved parts but don't tarnish them. I could if you gave me time to explain them. Yes, I'm sure; however, I can give you some of my fire to experiment with," I replied, breathless by the end. "Give me some of your magic fire!" I breathed in deeply, grabbed an empty jar off the shelf, blew a fire-lightning element into the jar, and closed it. "This jar was specially made to contain it. It doesn't harm humans, but try to keep it contained. I hope this answered most of your questions. Unfortunately, I'm extremely tired, seeing as I haven't slept in days. Do you want me to fly you back, or do you want to stay here for the night?" I said with exhaustion in my voice. "We'll stay here for the night if you have extra beds," Levi answered, pleased with the cleanliness of the room. "Sheila, eject the extra beds." Two beds rose out of the floor. "You guys can sleep on those two beds." They both laid down, exhausted. After shutting the lights off, I followed their example. Just before I fell asleep I could have sworn I heard, "Raven, what a deadly yet beautiful name for a woman of the same nature."


End file.
